Christmas 2012: Special Tales from 1983 Doomsday
by mdc1957
Summary: Nearly 30 years have come and gone since Doomsday shattered the world. But that hasn't stopped the Nations from celebrating Christmas, for good or bad, old and new. A duo of fics showing a snapshot of those days, featuring Austria, Hungary, Prussia and Poland. Warning: OCs present, shippings, language. Completed and polished.
1. A Wonderful Time in the Wastes

Here's a belated duo of fics from the Doomsday-verse AU that were meant for Christmas 2012! It's a follow-up of sorts to the older 2011 Christmas-themed story, and a bit lighter though still bittersweet.

While this is mainly from Julia/Sopron's perspective, I've also seen it fitting to include her relationship with Janos/Partium, the _other _Survivor-Nation who showed up in what used to be Hungary, as well some light nods at how the two would be like in _1983: Doomsday_. Also look forward to some AustriaxHungary, Frying Pangle dynamics and even some PolandxHungary in here as well! Still, don't expect this to be too dark or bleak especially considering who their mother is. Also, you may find this one to be more Hungarian than German/Austrian compared to the previous Christmas fic.

And _just_ to be safe, this is not meant to be an ideological, political or propaganda piece at all. This is a work of fiction that happens to have some historical context and inspiration. Also, I neither own_ Axis Powers_ _Hetalia_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

**_A Wonderful Time in the Wastes_**

**_Or, a 1983 Doomsday Tale Through the Survivor-Nations' Eyes_**

Outskirts of Linz. 2012.

The December chill seemed much colder than it normally was, which also meant more snow than usual. Not that Julia really cared right there and then as she watched the two Alpine siblings make their way to the car. Then again, it seemed so fitting for this time of year anyway. For a moment however, she was able to catch one more glimpse at the sleeping baby being carried by Switzerland. It still surprised her how much little Hans looked like both Aunt Lili and Uncle Vash. _Even has the same frown too,_ the embodiment of Sopron thought gingerly as she waved.

"_Auf Wiedersehen_!" she shouted in accented German. "Have a safe trip _und Frohe Weihnachten_!"

"Likewise dear," Liechtenstein replied warmly before leading her brother on by the hand. "I'm just happy that you're in good hands." But just as they started fading from view, the Survivor-Nation heard loud footsteps in the snow heading towards her. That she already knew who made those noises didn't really make things any less comfortable for her than the scars still left on her body after that one time with those kidnappers.

"Is this normally what happens around here, Sopron?" A taller, older-looking boy in a military overcoat asked dryly while shaking his head in disbelief. "I mean, it's not often I get to see crap like this. But where I'm from…"

"Yes, I get it Janos," she shot back with a restrained sigh, still finding it strange how similar Partium actually looked like to her up close despite the vaguely Romanian accent. "It's rougher where you come from." _But don't think I'm oblivious to that, myself._ "Still, don't you celebrate Christmas with Transylvania or something?"

The young Survivor-Nation seemed to hesitate a little only to force a confident smirk. "Um…Vlad has better things to do! He's been going all over the place anyway. Besides, I just came by here because Mr. Edelstein invited me over. It's not often I get to show up in get-togethers like this!"

_Right._ Julia let herself chuckle inside, only to look back and notice Roderich Edelstein wrapping his old greatcoat tight like he usually did in this time of year. _I'm sure you know about her…right?_

"We'll head right over, Papa!" the girl called out towards him. Somehow, it didn't seem so strange calling the aristocrat and caretaker her father, she mused as she started moving through the thickening snow. Although then again, it felt so natural. After all, she did owe him much, including her own rescue. _Guess I've always known then._

"_Bitte_, I don't wish for you to catch a cold!" she heard the Alpine Nation call out. "That goes for you as well, Partium. The last anyone needs for to end this year would be another international incident. But more importantly, we have a very special guest this evening. And surely you and I don't wish to keep _her_ waiting. _Liebchen?_"

A familiar, youthful lady in a flowing winter coat soon came into view beside him. Apart from a vague glow that seemed to last for a moment, the visitor wouldn't look too out of place. Sopron knew better, though that didn't stop her eyes widening up. Then again, she didn't really need to see her eastern counterpart's cartoonish gasp, the soft smile appearing on Austria's face or even the flower sitting snugly on the woman's long hair to figure it out. _Just like she promised._

Ignoring the cold entirely, Julia rushed through the snow towards the warmth of the angelic figure's arms. "It's so great to see you again, Mama!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, little one!" Hungary smiled as she gently brushed off some hair from her face. "I had to deal with Prussia and Poland again. To think those two _still_ get so heated up over the smallest things…But that's besides the point." The former Nation faulted playfully if apologetically before taking Austria's hand. "Anyway, Roddi's right with the cold. You and Janos wouldn't like to miss my yuletide goulash now, would you?"

It was then that Sopron noticed her mother's gaze turning to Partium as he rushed up towards them. What surprised her however wasn't so much the boy's obvious attempt at looking like some brave warrior. Rather, it was warm chuckle on the Magyar's face as she beckoned the clearly startled Survivor-Nation forward. _You're not serious…right Mama?_

"It – it's an honor, _anya_," he managed to stutter. "Was that r-really you who…"

Julia couldn't quite believe it. "I'm so sorry, but this can't be real right now, can it?" she gasped. "Transylvania's kid is really my _brother_?!"

"What are you saying, you half-German wannabe?!" Partium growled as he grabbed her shoulder. "I'm more Hungarian than you could _ever_ be! Unlike you, I'm internationally recognized!"

"At least the Alpines and Papa still _care_ about me, you ungrateful jerk!"

"Oh yeah?! I don't think t-"

"_Kérem, elég_!" Both the Survivor-Nations turned to find themselves suddenly brought into a tight embrace. Sopron in particular couldn't help but also notice teardrops silently falling on her coat even as a somber smile cross her mother's face. "Stop it, just…The last thing _I_ want is for you to fight over my legacy. Both of you have done my, _nem_ your peoples a great service. And I would forever be happy knowing that you are my dearest children. If only I've gotten to all of you sooner…."

Julia, and to her own surprise Janos managed to smile as they tried their best to return the favor. _I guess we could work something out. It's the season of sharing right?_ "I'm…_We're_ glad that you're here with us now, Mama. _Köszönöm_." It was only then that she noticed that she said those words almost at the same time as her half-brother, which didn't seem quite as creepy as she imagined. _Guess we share something in common._

Hungary chuckled warmly as she raised both of them up. "I may not be a perfect mother, though I can try to be a good guardian angel for all of you. Now, is anyone up for some special _Gulyásleves_?" She then winked playfully at Sopron. "And truth be told, it's better than your father's recipies."

"I heard that, _Liebchen,_" Austria sigh with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Though if you also wish to have_Sachertorte_, then it would be most pleasant to head inside now."

"Just be patient, dear. You don't want _Mikulás_ to leave you with nothing." She turned back to them, almost glowing for a moment. "Alright, children. Who's up for a _proper_ Christmas?"

Sopron simply grinned as she followed her parents inside, though not before offering Partium her hand. "There's a first time for everything, I guess. So _Boldog karácsonyt_!"

The Survivor-Nation returned the smile. "_Boldog karácsonyt_."

* * *

As for some reference:

Partium, like Sopron, is one of the Survivor-Nations that emerged from the "Hungarian Wastes" in _1983: Doomsday_. It's based from what is in real life the Hungarian city of Debrecen (coincidentally, it was called Debrecen for a time in-verse). It also has ties and connections with neighboring Transylvania, another Survivor-Nation that emerged from Romania's ashes.

_Sachertorte_ is also known as the Chocolate-and-Apricot cake, a dish popular in Austria and especially in Vienna.

_Gulyásleves_ is otherwise known as Goulash Soup, a popular and traditional dish in Hungary. Also, _Mikulás_ is the Magyar alternative to Santa Claus, and normally arrives on December 6...though in this case, it's a special belated service.

_Auf Wiedersehen_ - "Goodbye/Farewell!" (German)  
_Frohe Weihnachten_ - "Merry Christmas" (German)  
_Bitte_ - "Please" (German)  
_Liebchen_ - "Beloved/Dear/Darling" (German)  
_Anya_ - "Mother" (Hungarian)  
_Kérem, elég_ - "Please, enough!" (Hungarian)  
_Köszönöm_ - "Thank you" (Hungarian)  
_Boldog karácsonyt_ - "Merry Christmas" (Hungarian)


	2. Rivals and Friends

Author's Note: This is something of a side-story/companion piece to the previous fic, showing another snapshot of the same Christmas story, albeit in another part of Europe. You may also notice that this involves a reference to something Hungary did. There's also a call-back to _The Vanishing Shadows _as well as some swears in German and Polish. You've been warned.

* * *

_**Rivals and Friends**_

_**Or, a 1983 Doomsday Tale Through a Nation's Eyes.**_

Somewhere in Prussian Pomerania. Christmas Eve 2012.

"Are you going to finish that?" Gilbert whined impatiently as he watched the blond Pole across from him toy around with his glass. That the radio over at the nearby counter was playing some version of _Still Nacht_ straight out from Austria's collection made it seem even longer than it had to be. "You know that thing's been half full since forever!"

Feliks Lukasiewisz simply ignored the albino, his fingers drawing small ponies on the frost before fixing his drab winter uniform. "Patience is, like, a virtue," he eventually shot back in a disintereted if oddly forced voice. "Besides, my vodka is, like, stronger than your stuff! Have you so forgotten about that already _Prusy_?"

"Hey, _Polen_. How else could I have survived if I wasn't patient?" The Nation of Prussia wasn't so sure if the usually flamboyant blond was simply bored or very, _very_ annoyed. It was an open secret that Poland hasn't exactly taken the "liberation" of Pomerania, let alone Doomsday all that well. _Then again,_ he thought quietly while taking another sip. _You never did give me much credit anyway._ "Besides, it's not like we have all night here!" _Why even bother with this anyway?_

By most accounts, the year was shaping up to be a great one for Gilbert. Thanks to that Wolfsburg Treaty made with those nearby Survivor-Nations, he was now the undisputed master over his corner of the German Wastes. That his people were growing ever more respected, and King Georg's gambit of talking down the Nordics _and_ their allies actually worked only served to bring even more honor to the already proud Nation. Still, as he glanced at the window, an oddly peculiar bird perched just outside, a part of him wondered: would Old Fritz, Bismarck and perhaps even his late brother be happy knowing that despite all the odds, Prussians were once more making it in the world? _Heh, why wouldn't they? _That moment quickly vanished however upon looking back at the Pole.

"Oh right. Now where was I?" he finally continued, straining to sound energetic. "About that rumor over at Roderich's place…"

A frown entered Feliks' face as he took another sip. "Like, _what_ rumor? As if the Party tells me _anything_."

"Some weird stuff from the Alpines about little Julia being kidnapped," he shrugged. The Nation had no idea, if he were honest as to why he brought it up. _Still better than nothing._ "Of course, I couldn't get much out of that aristocrat, but I doubt you'd believe it anyway. I mean, there's something about a conspiracy, some secret hideout – Hell, how about _Roderich_ of all people going after those bandits, with gun and sword like some old paperback hero?"

Although Prussia's laughter was definitely forced, he had to admit that it was an incredibly bizarre if unnerving story, even for the likes of Austria or Switzerland to make up. Sure, he's glad to know that Julia was safe and Roderich at least could handle himself. But the notion that there was a group out there trying to somehow reawaken the horrors of Doomsday while hunting his kind down did little to calm the albino's nerves. Though that paled to how those madmen were finally stopped, which for some reason reminded him of a certain nightmare a few years ago. Even now, he still couldn't get its, or rather _her_ haunting image from his head. _Scheiße, not again! Why the fuck did I have to bring her up?!_

"Like, stop trying to pretend," Poland sighed as he finally set his glass aside. "Personally, I'd _so_ like to totally check up on Liet right now. But if you're trying to make up for taking Pomerania for, like, the nth time with some _awesome_ tale, then you're not doing a good job at it."

"Says you," Gilbert shot back. "Why bother going through with this when you're taking orders from those Soviet wannabes you call the Party? Hell, you even have a fucking free bit further east so why don't you fight on from there?! I mean, wasn't _one_ fucking Cold War enough?!"

"Like, shut up, _Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna_," Feliks sneered irritably as his voice lowered. "You think that my people are just letting things be. Do you think _I'm_ not doing my share?! East Poles, West Poles…My land will be reunited and _free_ if it's the last thing I do. Starting with Pomerania!"

Prussia winced at the mention of that name even as he dodged a thrown glass meant for his face. If the Nation were honest, it still startled him for a moment just how angry that would-be pheonix could be. "I thought we got over this, _dummkopf_?! I am _not_ East Germany anymore! Besides, my soldiers won it fair! _I_ won it fair! We're treating it better than you or those ponies ever did!"

"As if pouring salt on my wounds has stopped me before! Haven't you learned that by now? Or are you still so obsessed with bragging about your failed kingdom?!"

"That's it!" Standing up, he felt the urge to reach for his pistol, only to groan upon remembering how his King _begged _him to leave the weapon back in Berlin. _Verdammt…_ Still, the albino kept his stride. "If you're so eager for payback, then have at it! Those minders aren't gonna save you here anyway!"

He could already see Feliks setting aside his uniform's coat. "I'd so _totally_ oblige, _Skurwielu_. And I'll make sure you remember this more than Grunwald!"

"Oh yeah, you cross-dressing Communist!?" Grabbing his still half-filled mug, Gilbert poised himself to strike. "_ Heil dem ehrfürchtigen-_"

The glass suddenly shattered as a feminine hand came out of nowhere, tightly grasping his arm. For a moment, Prussia felt a tinge of both fear and recognition before turning his head towards the figure. If not for his pride and centuries' worth of experience, he would have screamed right there and then. _You…_

A crooked shadow of a smile crossed the face of a familiar lady in an old country dress. "I thought we had an understanding, Prussia~"

"H-Hey, Liz!" the albino stuttered, trying his hardest to keep smirking. "Surprised to see _you_ out here."

Hungary shrugged, the flower in her hair seemingly tilting in unison as she let go. "Just happened to be passing through. But it looks like I came right on time. So what's gone into you guys now?"

"Like, please don't get involved in this Elizaveta," Feliks butt in, the blond's voice returning to normal despite the shock. "I just have to teach this wannabe conqueror what it means to cross me! Besides, after all that's happen t-"

"Don't even think about it!" Gilbert couldn't help but snap at the Pole. "_Ungarn,_ if you've forgotten is _dead_. Yet you fucking expect her to fight for you?! Get a grip already you fucking Red d-"

"_Elég ti ketten! ELÉG MÁR!_" For a brief moment, Prussia was speechless as he glimpsed a sight at once angelic yet straight out from his nightmares. Yet even right then he still couldn't quite make sense of it, only managing to catch a glimpse of wings before the moment finally passed, revealing instead an oddly solemn-looking Hungary.

"_Ó, Lengyel_," Hungary sighed sadly as she turned towards her old brother-in-arms. "I know how frustrating things must be. And as much as I'd like you to keep fighting, trust me on this one: waging another war won't bring back Pomerania any more than it would revive Warsaw. Too much blood as already been spilled here and elsewhere. So _please…_ don't let Doomsday's madness consume you. Just hang in there."

Felix nodded carefully before smirking coyly. "I, like, figured Mag. Then again, you've totally never let me down before."

_You've got to be kidding me…_ Before the albino himself could voice out anything however, he noticed Elizaveta moving towards him, a hand reaching out and grasping his shoulder tightly. The gesture, masculine as it was reminded the Nation briefly of how they used to greet each other on the battlefield, whether as enemies or comrades, only for that to fade before her piercing glare.

"Now as for _you,_" she started, her green eyes glaring into his own. "If I wanted you dead, that dream would have been the _least_ of your worries."

"Wait. What the hell are you saying?!"

The Magyar frowned as she pulled Gilbert closer, her touch growing more tender though oddly no less firm. "You've always been so dense. But I know you're no fool. Is this brawl worth risking everything your people have done? Or how about those Survivor-Nations under your wing? Do you want them to follow down the same chaos Ludwig had to go through?!" A soft smile began lining her lips as her voice faded into a whisper. "Besides, it wouldn't make for a good Christmas. So for old time's sake, can you at the very least _try_ to make up?"

For once, Prussia swallowed his pride to take a deep breath. Despite what's happened before, it still felt weird talking to someone who was already dead. Nonetheless, his more martial, honor-bound kept crying for satisfaction while another part of him kept wondering how awesome it would be to nab one more victory from Poland. _And yet she's absolutely right…_ Finally, just as she let go, he sighed.

"What can I say?" he said with a familiar smirk. "You can count on the _awesome_ me!"

The warm chuckle Elizaveta let out, even as she rolled her eyes was all the albino needed. Even as he wondered whether the sight of the the once-Nation proceeding to hug Feliks was meant to tease him like she used to do, he still grinned. _Some things don't change, huh?_

"Now if you excuse me," Hungary nodded at the two of them with a coy wink as she turned to leave. "Roderich and my children are waiting for me. Wouldn't want to let them celebrate the holidays alone! _Boldog Karácsonyt_!"

"Yeah, yeah, just send Specs and the kids my regards!" the Prussian answered back, only to suddenly lose his breath upon seeing her glancing back at him the exact same way she did in that nightmare.

"_And don't you forget it this time, Gilbert..._" the figure whispered before vanishing.

A part of the Nation wanted to somehow show the chuckling Pole next to him a piece of his mind even while trying to get over the shock. _Then again…what the hell?_ The night's still young anyway. He turned towards Feliks.

"Let's pretend this didn't happen."

For once, a playful smirk appeared in Poland's face. "Like, whatever. Now where were we?"

* * *

As for some reference:

Having risen out from and purged its past as East Germany, Prussia's also described in the AU and _1983: Doomsday_ as both formidable but also a tad detached. It's also mentioned that Crown Prince Georg begins to assume more power from his increasingly insane father, eventually becoming King soon after.

The Treaty of Wolfsburg was a landmark event for Prussia in _1983: Doomsday_. Not only did it give the Prussians free rein over all of what used to be East German land, but brought the three nearby German Survivor-Nations under their wing. But while the four states are technically equal, Prussia's really the big brother figure calling the shots.

Until relatively recently in the AU, Prussia's relations to most of the major European powers hasn't been all that good at all, especially due to the "Polish Adventure," aka Prussia's "reclamation" of Pomerania in 2006-7 in-verse. It doesn't help that the Nordics (who also survived Doomsday) tended to see them as glorified Nazis and East Germans...which Prussia _really_ doesn't like to be associated with. It was only thanks to his King's efforts and his people's resolve that by 2011, things had finally settled down...sort of.

Poland in the Doomsday-verse is described as split between the "Polish People's Republic" (aka West Poland) and Commonwealth of East Poland, both of which _claiming_ to be the country. Which would explain Feliks' bi-polar behavior and obsession with restoring all of his land...including Pomerania (and also why he brings up Grunwald). And yes, Lithuania also survived.

Poland and Hungary's relationship is pretty much rooted in the traditional "brotherly" friendship both countries share (and apparently still do) to this day even in real life. Also, "Mag" refers to Poland's pet name for Hungary, short for Magyarország.

_Dummkopf_ - "Idiot" (German)  
_Heil dem ehrfürchtigen-_ - "Hail the awesome..." (German)  
_Ungarn_ - Hungary (German)  
_Prusy_ - Prussia (Polish)  
_Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna_ - East Germany (Polish)  
_Elég ti ketten! ELÉG MÁR!_ - "Enough you two! ENOUGH ALREADY!" (Hungarian)  
_Lengyel_ - Poland (Hungarian; short version)  
_Boldog Karácsonyt_ - "Merry Christmas!" (Hungarian)


End file.
